Coming Together
by camprocker4
Summary: In this fanfiction Shane isn't a jerk and has never met Mitchie. Mitchie transfers to his school and they eventually meet. I'm not very good at summery's but please read.
1. Chapter 1

Coming Together: Chapter 1

**MITCHIE'S POV**

"Okay class, we are ready to start but first I would like to introduce you to your new classmate."

"Hi! I'm Michelle Torres but you can all call me Mitchie."

"You can take a seat over there next to Caitlyn Gellar. Caitlyn I would like you to show Ms Torres the ropes around here. Okay?"

"Sure Mr. Currely." Caitlyn replied.

I walked over to my new seat next to Caitlyn Gellar. I was feeling really uncomfortable. Everyone was looking at me.

"Hi! I'm Caitlyn Gellar and this is Ella Grey."

The curly haired girl pointed to the girl beside her. She looked nice. Ella had straight brown hair and was smiling at me.

As I looked around the room at all of my new classmates there was one guy that caught my eye. He was really cute but I recognized him from somewhere. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

…

After homeroom, with Mr. Currely, Caitlyn, Ella, and I were walking down the halls of East Northumberland High and they were pointing things out to me. When we got to my locker they said that they needed to get the stuff for their next classes from their lockers and that they would meet me in math class, which we all had next.

I got the things out of my locker and was on my way to math class when I saw the music room. I looked around myself to make sure that nobody was following me and I walked inside. I sat down at the piano bench and started to sing.

_Do you know what it's like,_

_To feel so in the dark?_

_To dream about a life,_

_Where you're the shining star?_

_Even though it seems,_

_Like it's too far away._

_I have to believe in myself,_

_It's the only way._

_This is real,_

_This is me._

_I'm exactly where I'm suppost to be._

_Gonna let the light,_

_Shine on me._

_Now I've found who I am,_

_there's no way to hold it in._

_no more hiding who I wanna be._

_This is me._

**SHANE'S POV**

I was running away from a mob of girls in school (you'd think that the excitement of having a rockstar in your school would wear off after 4 terms) when I heard the most amazing voice coming from the music room.

I decided to hide behind the music room door.

_This is real,_

_This is me._

_I'm exactly where I'm suppost to be._

_Gonna let the light,_

_Shine on me._

_Now I've found who I am,_

_there's no way to hold it in._

_no more hiding who I wanna be._

_This is me_.

I peeked my head out of my hiding place, the coast was clear. Then I walked into the music room and called out, "Is anyone in here?"

I didn't get an answer so I assumed that she left.

**MITCHIE'S POV**

I felt someone listening to me so I left the music room as fast as possible.

As soon as I got out of the music room I ran straight to class where I found Caitlyn and Ella already seated. They had saved me a seat.

I just continued with math class as if I was never in the music room.


	2. Chapter 2

**MITCHIE'S POV**

I was walking in the halls before school when I heard, "Hey Mitchie," it was Ella, "Caitlyn is coming over to my house to swim on Saturday. You in?" she asked.

"Ya! I'd love to," I replied, "I'll be over at 1 o'clock. Is that cool?"

"Yeah! That's great. See ya then. Gotta jet."

"Thanks!" I yelled to her as she ran down the hall. I was so excited for Saturday.

…

"Bye mom! I'll see you later."

"Bye honey!"

I walked up to the big, brass knocker and picked it up. I let it fall back onto the wooden door. It was cool against my skin on the warm summer's day.

"Hey Mitchie."

"Hey Ella," I said, "Oh shoot! I forgot my towel in my mom's car. You go on upstairs and I'll find my way."

"Okay!"

I got my pink and orange towel and headed up the long, white, winding staircase. On my way up I encountered the guy from the first day at school.

"Who are you?" I asked. It sounded more demanding than I intended it to be.

"I'm Shane Grey."

"Cool! I'm Mitchie Torres. So whatcha doin here?"

"I um… live here."

"Oh. Really?"

"Yeah. I'm Ella's twin brother."

"I didn't know that Ella had a brother."

"She actually has three. Nate our younger brother, me and Jason our older brother."

"Oh. She never told me the. Well see you around."

"Yup! See ya"

I walked the rest of the way upstairs. When I walked into Ella's room I saw Caitlyn and Ella on her bed reading a magazine.

"So… Should I get changed now?" I asked.

"Yeah. You get changed and then we can go outside," Said Ella.

I walked over to the girls and flipped their upside down magazine that they were 'reading' right side up.

"Nice try." I said, "I'm not stupid."

I got changed into my orange bikini and navy blue halter cover-up dress, my towel and Dolce and Gabbona sunglasses in my hand. Caitlyn, Ella, and I each sat down on one of the many lawn chairs they had outside.

"So…" Ella started, "You and my brother."

"What are you talking about?" I asked innocently.

"We all know that you like Shane. It's kinda obvious." Caitlyn replied from beside me.

"Fine!" I confessed. "I'll admit that I like Shane. I mean how couldn't you? He's cute, sweet, sm…"

I felt a huge blast of cold water hit my body.

"Ahhhh!" we screamed in surprise.

We all turned around to see Ella's brothers. Caitlyn and Ella looked furiously at the three guys standing before them with smirks on their faces. I started into hysterical laughter. My laughter came to a halt when five pairs of eyes turned towards me. I knew that the girls wanted to get back at the guys so to help I took their water guns. The three guys were surprised but started to run away. Each of us chose a guy to chase after. Ella chased her big brother Jason, Caitlyn chased Nate and I chased Shane.

"Shane you're going down. You better," I stopped, "wait. How much did you just hear?"

"Well…"

"Oh no!" I started to blush.

"It's okay Mitchie." he pulled my chin up so that I could look into his eyes. "I feel the same way."

Really?"

Yeah."

Right then I remembered why Shane looked so familiar. It's because he was in the band Connect 3.

"Hey. You're in the band Connect 3 aren't you? That's why you looked so familiar on my first day of school!"

"Yeah. I am." His face fell.

"What's wrong?"

"Now you're only going to like me because I'm famous. Aren't you?"

"Of course I'm not. You're just like a normal guy. You just happen to be an amazing singer."

"You know you're the only one that actually gets me."

With that I sprayed him with water and we continued to run around with the water guns all afternoon.


	3. Chapter 3

**MITCHIE'S POV**

"Hey guys," I said, "Come on in."

Once the Grey family and Caitlyn (Caitlyn came with the Grey's) took off their shoes and coats my mom said, "Why don't you kids go downstairs and find something to do?"

"Okay mom," I replied.

We walked downstairs and when we got there the guys stopped in their tracks and looked around with surprised faces. Caitlyn, Ella and I just walked to our favourite games. In my basement I have tons of different games and music equipment. It's kind of like my own private hang out.

"Are you coming?" we yelled.

The guys came out of their trances and walked over to us.

Nate headed over to Caitlyn at the pool table, Jason to Ella at the Wii, and Shane to me at DDR Max.

"Shane, will you go easy on me? I mean you're an amazing Rock star who is an awesome dancer." I said sweetly batting my eyelashes.

"Sure." He replied. I would totally win now. What he didn't know was that I was a DDR champion.

Once we started playing, Shane was trying to catch up to me.

When we were done he said, "I thought you said that you were bad at this game."

"I never said that. I just asked you to go easy on me."

I laughed and he sulked. Then we played a few more rounds and went up to dinner.

…

After dinner we decided to do some karaoke and then watch a movie. Well everyone else decided to do some karaoke and then watch a movie.

First Connect 3 played their new song 'Play My Music'. Then Shane played a song by himself.

"Okay. This song is called 'Gotta Find You' and I wrote it when I heard this girl singing and it reminded me of the kind of music that I liked." He said.

I was disappointed that he said that he wrote it for a girl.

His song was amazing but then Ella and Caitlyn forced me to sing my song 'This Is Me'. My eyes were closed the whole time while I was singing 'This Is Me'. When I was finished singing I opened my eyes but heard Shane join in.

"This is me." I sang ending my song.

"You're the voice I hear inside my head." he sang.

I was really confused but I sang in harmony with him anyway.

When we were finished singing we were holding hands looking into each others eyes.

Everybody was silent.

"Caitlyn broke the silence saying. "You guys ready to start the movie now?"

We were still looking into each others eyes.

Shane broke away from the gaze and said, "Yeah. Why don't you guys start the movie? I just need to talk to Mitchie for a second."

With that Shane pulled me up the stairs.

Shane walked into my room and sat down on the bed. He patted the space beside him indicating for me to sit down next to him.

"I know you must be confused."

"No way." he looked at me giving me a look that said really? , "Okay fine I'm really confused. Please explain?"

"Well… You know how I said that I heard a girl singing. And that was the inspiration for my song?"

"Yeah…"

"Well that girl was you. That's the song I heard. You were the one singing in the music room the second day you started at East Northumberland."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Listen, I've been wondering if. Well. I'm just going to come out and say it. Doyouwanttobemygirlfriend?

What?

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course I do." I replied.

"Come on. Let's go downstairs and watch that movie."

Shane took my hand and entwined our fingers.

We smiled at each other. And he led me downstairs.

Everyone was staring at us as we walked in. I blushed but Shane just walked in, sat down on a couch and put his arm around me. Still holding my hand.

"Hey guys," Jason said cheerily oblivious to Shane and I being so close.

Caitlyn ignored Jason and said, "Did we miss something?"

"Oh. Not really…"I started.

"Actually you did. Mitchie's my new girlfriend."

"Congrats guys!" everyone yelled.

"Thanks," I said, "Can we just watch the movie now?"

We all sat down and watched the movie.

I was leaning against Shane's chest and eventually drifted off to sleep.

"Goodnight Mitchie."

That was the last thing I heard before I dozed off to sleep again but in my own bed this time.


	4. Chapter 4

**MITCHIE'S POV**

"Goodmorningmom," I said in a slur.

"Morning honey."

I grabbed a piece of toast and left for the front door.

"Wait. Honey? I've decided that you can go to LA with the guys and on tour with them for the summer."

"Thanks mom."

"Bye!"

When I got into the limo I said, "Guess what."

"What?" everyone said.

"I get to go to LA and on tour with you guys!"

We all cheered and got going. The six of us, Ella, Caitlyn, Jason, Nate, Shane, and I were all going to the Greys' house for a movie night. Their parents left for Paris the weekend before.

…

It was raining a lot that night.

"It's really pouring out there." I said to Shane.

"Yeah. If it's too much trouble for your parents to pick you guys up you could always stay with us here for the night."

"Thanks Shane, I'll call them."

I picked up the phone, dialed my home number and waited for my parents to pick it up.

"Hello?" my mom answered.

"Hey mom."

"Hey Mitchie."

"The guys said that if it's too much trouble for you to pick Caitlyn, and me up we can stay over here tonight."

"You're going to have to by the looks of it. I'll call Caitlyn's parents and tell them that you girls are staying over there for the night.

"Okay. Thanks mom. See you tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

I hung up the phone and walked over to Shane who was talking to Nate.

"My mom said that we should stay the night."

"What about my parents?" Caitlyn asked.

"My mom's going to call them." I answered.

"Okay." Caitlyn replied.

"Come on upstairs you guys and we'll find you some PJ's to wear for the night." Shane cut in.

…

I got into one of the guest room beds and tried to sleep for two hours. The thunder and lightning was scaring me though. So I got out of bed, walked down the hall and knocked on Shane's bedroom door.

"Who is it?" I heard.

"It's Mitchie. Can I come in?"

"Yeah. Sure."

I walked in and saw Shane sitting up in his bed in only a pair of clad pajama pants.

"What's wrong Mitch?" Shane asked running over to me. I must have been crying because he wiped away my tears with his thumb. I heard thunder again and jumped into his arms.

We walked over to his bed and got under the covers. I leant my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms protectively around me and started to sing 'Gotta Find You' quietly to me. I soon fell into a deep and peaceful sleep in Shane's arms.

…

When I woke up the next day my head was still on Shane's chest. I tried to pull away and get out of bed but Shane had his arms securely around me. I fell back with a humph.

"Shane we need to get up." I coaxed, "come on let go of me."

"No!" replied Shane stubbornly.

"But we need to get up. Come on Popstar."

"Fine, I'll get up but I'm not letting you go. And it's Rockstar to you."

"Nope. You'll always be my Popstar."

We got up whilst Shane still holding me around the waist. He put his chin in the crook of my neck and said, "You look great in my cloths."

"I looked down and noticed that I was still wearing Shane's cloths from last night. A blush crept up my cheeks. Shane just laughed, took my hand and walked me downstairs.

When we got down to the kitchen Ella said "Hey guys! Where were you last night Mitchie? I went into your room because I wanted to talk to you about girl stuff," she looked at the guys in the room, "but you were gone. I was wondering where you were."

"Oh. Well…" I started.

"She was in my room last night." Shane cut in.

"What?" everyone yelled/

"Tell us all about it Mitchie," Caitlyn said.

"Shane, dude how could you? We have purity rings. You know that." Nate demanded.

"Guys!" I yelled rather loudly, "Chill I just got scared of the thunder and lightning so I went to Shane's room.

"Oh." everyone said.

"So what are we gonna do today?" I asked changing the subject.

"Well we were thinking of going swimming because we couldn't go yesterday. "Nate answered.

"Okay. You ready to go?" Shane asked.

"Yeah. We'll get changed and meet you guys on the deck."

"Okay!"


	5. Chapter 5

**MITCHIE'S POV**

At school the next week I was getting mean glares from all the girls at school. I just ignored it but on the last day before summer break, Kylie the mean girl of the school walked up to me. She pushed me down and took my yellow song book from my hands. I reached up to grab it from her manicured little fingers but my stomach seared with pain. Then she started to read our song.

"This is real. This is me. I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be. Gonna let the light, shine on me." She read, "This is the dumbest thing I've ever hears."

Just then I saw Shane walking down the hall and freeze in his place.

He yelled, "Hell no1" He ran over and helped me us gently.

"Are you okay?" he asked me worried.

I just nodded.

He turned around and ripped the song book out of Kylie's hands and yelled, "You better leave Mitchie alone from now on or you'll have to answer to me. Mitchie is a way better singer and song writer than you'll ever be." He then took my hand, picked up my scattered books, and walked away leaving Kylie to storm off. As we walked out the people in the hallways cleared a path for us to walk through.

We stepped into the limo and headed off to my house.

"What's wrong dud?" Nate asked Shane.

"A stupid girl hurt Mitchie and called 'This is me' dumb."

Caitlyn and Ella looked at each other, nodded and said in unison, "Kylie."

Shane pulled me into him roughly (he's still mad) and my stomach seared with pain.

Shane loosened his grip. "What's wrong babe?" he asked with a worried face.

"When Kylie pushed me down I hurt my stomach."

"Are you okay? Where does it hurt? I'm gonna kill that girl."

"Shane it's okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure. Calm down."

We arrived home to pack for LA, the next day. Shane was holding me close the whole time.


	6. Chapter 6

**MITCHIE'S POV**

When I woke up all I could here were my two best friends Caitlyn and Ella chanting, "We're going to LA. We're going to LA."

I got up, got dressed, did some last minute packing, and headed downstairs. When I sat down for breakfast there were already two eggs, a piece of toast and some bacon on my plate just waiting for me to dig into them.

Right when I finished eating I heard a knock at the door.

"Bye mom!" I said, "See ya in a few months. Thanks again for letting me go."

With that the girls and I left with two suitcases and a bag each.

"Hey guys." I said kissing Shane.

"Hey!"

"So are you girls ready for LA."

"The better question is, is LA ready for us?"

We all laughed and drove to the airport.

When we got there, we loaded all of our suitcases onto the Connect 3 private jet. It was a multi colored plane with the three guys' faces on it. The plane was humongous. It had video games, three bedrooms, and a plasma screen TV.

We spent about 3 hours on the plane and then got off in the LAX airport. The guys got our luggage for us and we went straight to the guys' house that they bought because they are in LA a lot of the time for recording and interviews.

We were in the limo driving there when Shane asked, "Hey Mitchie? We only have two guest rooms so is it cool if you share a room with me?"

"Yeah. Sure. That's cool."

At the house we walked up the long white staircase and put our suitcases in our separate rooms. After we went downstairs and sat in the kitchen.

"So… What do you guys wanna do?" Jason asked.

"You guys want to play football in the backyard?" Caitlyn suggested.

Peggy and I agreed to this. We love playing football.

The guys just burst out laughing.

"You guys HA wanna play HAHA football HA against us HAHAHA?" Shane asked between laughter/

"Yeah!" I replied.

"You think you can beat us?" Nate asked, "You're on!" he's the competitive one of the group.

"Okay winners get to use the recording studio all day tomorrow. And the losers have to stay up here unless the winners want them there." Caitlyn bet.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Shane held his hand out to me and said, "May the best _man _win."

"I shook his hand and shot back, "Okay. _Kid._"

"Ohhhhhhhh!"

We girls just laughed and we all took our positions in the backyard.

"You girls ready to lose?" Nate asked.

"Bring it."

The football was in play. We had not only the ball but a devious plan too. I called to Shane, "Hey Shaney." He turned around and I waved. He smiled dopily.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Caitlyn come through with her part of the plan. She went up to Nate and kissed him. They just started dating so it was a big surprise for Nate.

During all of this Ella yelled to Jason that there was a family of humming bird in a tree overhead. She ran to the end zone and got a touch down.

"Yes! Touchdown suckers!"

"Hey! That's not fair. You distracted us."

"So? You snooze you loose."

"You're lucky that we're your boyfriend/ brothers."

The next play wasn't so easy. They were really focused now that we cheated the first time. Caitlyn yelled out to Nate, "Hey, Nate, I'm going out with Jake Ryan tomorrow. Hope you don't mind." Nate was so furious that he completely forgot about the game. Ella yelled to Jason that there really was a family of humming birds in the trees overhead. Jason being the gullible person he is looked up into the sky to see where it was. She also yelled to me, "Hey, Mitchie, what time is Cody Linley picking you up tomorrow for your date?" Shane stomped over to me and looked into my eyes knowing that he could tell if she was lying or not.

Ella got another touchdown.

"Don't worry, Nate. I would never go for Jake Ryan. I already like someone else." Caitlyn confirmed.

"What?! Who?!" Nate asked franticly.

"You silly." Caitlyn replied.

"Hey! That wasn't fair. You lied. Twice." Shane whined once he noticed that Ella was lying.

We just continued the game and started the last play. This time we played fair. I had the ball and threw it to Ella in the end zone (the backyard isn't that big.). Shane grabbed my waist just after I threw the ball. We had won.

"Yes! Shane you can let go of me now." I said

"I know."

I shook my head and we walked over to the others.

"Do you still think that guys are so superior and strong?" Ella asked.

"I guess not even though you guys did cheat." Nate said.

"All is fair in love and war." I quoted.

We all agreed and walked inside.


	7. Chapter 7

**MITCHIE'S POV**

Caitlyn and I were in Jason, Shane, and Nate's basement recording studio recording some of my songs. Ella went out with some friends to lunch and we didn't allow the guys to come down with us. It's fun to torture them. We just finished recording a song called 'La la land' when I heard something on the stairs.

"Shane, Nate, Jason get down here." I yelled.

They stomped down the stairs.

"How did you know it was us?" Jason asked.

"Jason, you guys are the only ones in the house other then Caitlyn, and me."

"Oh."

"Will it help if I say that I loved the song?" Shane asked.

"Maybe…" I teased.

"So am I forgiven then?" Shane said.

"I guess."

"Can we stay?" Nate asked.

Caitlyn and I turned around and pretended to whisper looking at the guys every few seconds. Finally we turned back around and Caitlyn said. "On one condition. You have to sing a song with Mitchie."

"Okay!" They all agreed.

Nate and Jason picked up their guitars. Shane and I put on some headphones and stood in front of the microphones. We started it sing.

(**bold=Mitchie**, _Italics=Shane_, underlined=Nate, _**bold+Italics=Shane+Mitchie**_)

**I didn't want to say I'm sorry,**

**For breaking us apart.**

_I didn't want to say it was my fault,_

_Even though I knew it was._

**I didn't want to call you back,**

**Cause I knew I was wrong,**

**I knew I was wrong.**

_**Yeah I knew I was wrong.**_

_**One in the same,**_

_**Never to change.**_

_**Our love was beautiful.**_

_**We got it all.**_

_**Destined to fall.**_

_**Our love was tragical.**_

_Wanted to call._

**No need to fight.**

_You know I wouldn't lie._

_**But tonight,**_

_**We'll leave it on the line.**_

**Listen baby.**

Never would've said forever,

If I knew we'd end so fast.

**Why did you say I love you,**

**If you knew that it wouldn't last?**

Baby I just can't hear what you're saying,

The line is breaking up.

**Or is that just us?**

**Or is that just us?**

_**One in the same,**_

_**Never to change.**_

_**Our love was beautiful.**_

_**We got it all.**_

_**Destined to fall.**_

_**Our love was tragical.**_

_Wanted to call._

**No need to fight.**

_You know I wouldn't lie._

_**But tonight,**_

_**We'll leave it on the line.**_

_Tried to call again and get in your mailbox,_

_Like a letter left unread._

**Apologies are often open-ended,**

_**But this one's better left unsaid.**_

_**One in the same,**_

_**Never to change.**_

_**Our love was beautiful.**_

_**We got it all.**_

_**Destined to fall.**_

_**Our love was tragical.**_

_Wanted to call._

**No need to fight.**

_You know I wouldn't lie._

_**But tonight,**_

_**We'll leave it on the line.**_

**We'll leave it on the line.**

Yeah,

Oh yeah.

**We'll leave it on the line tonight.**

Ella got back from lunch and the movie with her friends.

"Ella!" I screamed, "Didn't you love 17 again? Zac Efron was soooo hot."

I stopped and slowly looked over at Shane and said, "I mean soooo not." To Ella while waving my hand.

"Help me." I whispered to Nate.

Then I turned around and said, "It's not that your not hot, Shane. Zac Efron's just really hot… He may be hot but you're smokin'"

"No buying it." Replied Shane. He was overwhelmed by the kiss I gave him though.

"What were we talking about again?" Shane asked as I pulled away from the kiss.

"We weren't talking about anything." I answered.

"Yes we were, silly Mitchie. We were talking about how Zac Efron was hotter than Shane." Jason said.

We all smacked our palms to our foreheads except for Jason, and Shane.

Shane said,"Oh yeah. That's right. But I'll let it slide because that was an awesome kiss and I know that I'm way hotter than Zac in person. So write any new songs lately Mitch?"

"Well…"

"You have? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it's kinda about you."

"Really?"

"I got the inspiration at Camp Rock but just finished writing it about a week ago. I didn't want to tell anybody."

"Why not?"

"Because it's not very good."

"I bet it's amazing."

"No."

"Will you sing it for us?"

"No way!"

"You owe me."

"Come on. Is there anything else I can do to repay you?"

"Nope!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yup!"

"Okay. Fine." I sighed.

I stood up to the microphone and sang.

**You're on the phone with your girlfriend,**

**she's upset,**

**She's going off about something that you said.**

**She doesn't get your humor, **

**like I do.**

**I'm in the room,**

**It's a typical Tuesday night,**

**I'm listening to the kind of music,**

**She doesn't like.**

**And she'll never know your story like I do.**

**And she wears short skirts,**

**I wear t-shirts.**

**She's cheer captain,**

**And I'm on the bleachers.**

**Dreaming about the day,**

**When you wake up and find,**

**That what your looking for has been here the whole time.**

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you.**

**Been here all along,**

**So why can't you,**

**See,**

**You belong with me.**

**Walking the streets with you,**

**and your worn out jeans,**

**I can't help thinking,**

**This is how it aught to be.**

**Laughing on a park bench,**

**Thinking to myself.**

**Hey isn't this easy?**

**And you've got a smile,**

**That could light up this whole town.**

**I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down.**

**You say you're fine,**

**I know you better than that.**

**Hey whatcha doing,**

**With a girl like that?**

**And she wears high heels,**

**I wear sneakers.**

**She's cheer captain,**

**and I'm on the bleachers.**

**Dreaming about the day,**

**When you wake up and find that,**

**That what your looking for,**

**Has been here the whole time.**

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you.**

**Been here all along,**

**So why can't you,**

**See,**

**You belong with me.**

**Standing by,**

**Waiting at your back door. **

**All this time how could you not know,**

**baby,**

**you belong with me.**

**You belong with me.**

**Oh,**

**I remember you,**

**Driving to my house,**

**In the middle of the night.**

**I'm the one who makes you laugh,**

**When you know you're about to cry.**

**I know your favourite songs,**

**And you tell me about your dreams.**

**I think I know where you belong.**

**I think I know it's with me.**

**Can't you see,**

**that I'm the one who understands you.**

**Been here all along,**

**So why can't you,**

**See,**

**You belong with me.**

**Standing by,**

**Waiting at your back door. **

**All this time how could you not know,**

**baby,**

**you belong with me.**

**You belong with me.**

**You belong with me.**

**Have you ever thought,**

**Just maybe,**

**You belong with me.**

**You belong with me.**

When I looked up everyone was looking at me shocked. Shane came over and hugged me.

"Was I really that bad?" I asked hurt.

"What? No! You were amazing!" Shane said.

"Thanks." I said blushing.

"I didn't know you felt that way." Shane said gently.

I looked away and we continued to sing songs in the now crowded basement.


End file.
